


A Chance Meeting in a Bookstore

by yoonseoksofty (AquamarineShadows)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bookstores, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineShadows/pseuds/yoonseoksofty
Summary: Perhaps this chance meeting with a stranger, as is often the case, would drastically change the course of his life. For the better, even. Jinyoung could only dream.





	A Chance Meeting in a Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a secret buddy project for the Kpop Trash Network on Tumblr. :) My first non-Youngjae GOT7 fic.

Stepping into the bookstore down the street from the dormitory has always been a pleasure for Jinyoung. Once he crossed the threshold of the door, he instantly entered his own little world - a magical world full of vintage books and aged wooden shelves that towered over him. The smell of coffee from the cafe in the back of the store drifted his way and mixed with the scent of aged paper and dust jackets of used books. It's always been his favorite section of the store, the used books. Although he wasn't particularly interested in the actual story lines of half of the books that made up the collection, he'd always been interested in what kind of history the pages themselves held. He often wondered what kind of owners they had and whether or not they were loved to the fullest, or if they were merely decorations on a shelf before being sold back to the store. Each book held a past of some sort, and thinking of the possibilities entertained him.

He scolded himself for getting caught up in the used book section. That day he had a mission, and he needed to focus on finding the book he sought for the sake of not spending his entire paycheck or his entire day off in the store, as much as he would have liked to. Jinyoung tore himself from the warm comfort of the corner section and pushed on through the store, up the stairs to the second floor where the academic books and non-fiction resided. He played with the fringe of the sleeve on his gray sweater and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his eyes swept the room for the section he needed. Finally, he spotted the giant sign at the other side of the floor that read "psychology" and set forth to find the required reading for one of his classes for the upcoming school year. It's not often that he actually dreads a book, but when he does it's usually a required reading for university.

Slowly he walked through the aisle, searching the spine of the books for the author of the one he needed. According to the inventory on the website, the store carried the book but only one copy remained. Hopefully, he would be able to snag the last copy before he was beaten to the chase. His face perked up and a silent exclamation bubbled up in his chest as he found the book at last.  _Phantoms in the Brain_  by V.S. Ramachandran. Quickly, he reached for the book, but he was taken aback when his hand met with another reaching for the same book.

"Ah, sorry!" A girl around his age pulled her hand back from his and bowed slightly so as to apologize for a harmless action. She was cute: long, brown hair tied up in a knot on her head and thick framed glasses resting at the end of her nose, she practically drowned in the over-sized sweater she wore. A conflict began to build within him, and he frowned.

"I hate to ask this, but I really need this book for one of my classes," she looked away. "Would you mind? My professor is very strict."

Sighing, Jinyoung brought a hand to his forehead and massaged the crease forming between his eyebrows. "So do I..."

He thought for a moment and contemplated searching the rest of the city or the internet for the book. It was a pain to have to start his search all over again, but he felt bad for the girl. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"This sounds crazy, but maybe I can borrow it from you? If you're willing to share with a complete stranger, that is."

Not that he would mind seeing this particular stranger and her cute face again. Then a thought occurred to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what class is it for?" he asked.

For a moment, she hesitated to give out personal information, but he patiently waited for her reply. "Sensory perceptions with Dr. McFadden at the University of Seoul."

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow. "Really? I'm in the same class." A joyful smile crossed the girl's lips. "I wouldn't mind sharing if you're okay with that," he said. For reasons unknown to him, the feeling of butterflies welled up in his chest at the prospect of sharing a class with this girl. He felt his face heat up when she giggled and nodded, flashing one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.

"Sure," she said. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Y/N." She stuck out a hand, and he grasped it.

"Jinyoung. M-my name, I mean," he stuttered. "Park Jinyoung."

"Nice to meet you, Jinyoung."

"The pleasure is all mine." Still slightly flustered, he froze with his hand still grasping Y/N's. He only noticed when she pulled her hand away and handed him the book.

Turning to walk away she waved back at him as she left him in front of the bookcase. "I look forward to seeing you in class, Jinyoung!"

"Y-yeah. See you."

Perhaps this chance meeting with a stranger, as is often the case, would drastically change the course of his life. For the better, even. Leaning back on the sturdy bookshelf, he clutched the book to his chest.

_He could only hope._


End file.
